Number Two
by hypey27
Summary: Hermione has a new crush? What does that have to do with Ron running into a door? Short little Ron and Mione fic. Complete!
1. Default Chapter

**_Hey guys, this is my first Harry Potter fic, normally I've write Gilmore Girl ones but I thought this was cute. I'm getting really busy in school and everything but I love to write stories and I want to know if anyone wants to read this one. Please respond if you want more chapters! Oh yeah I know Hermione is a little out of character but I figured if she is around Ginny more and more she's bound to be a little more girly. OH yeah this is totally not mine, except for the idea which is technically mine and my friend Toper's which I'll explain later if y'all like it._**

_**Chapter One: Crushes?**_

_If I have hear to one more giggle about him I might have to kill myself_, thought Ron grimacing in to his full plate of lunch.

Hermione and Ginny had spent almost all of lunch gushing about their new crushes, something that Ron would have normally paid no attention to but things had started to become different, Hermione had started becoming different. Well Hermione hadn't really changed at all, but now when she was around Ron he became totally defenseless. Ron quickly became used to this until his sister had joined the group. Now the two talked about little else than school and boys, but the biggest problem was the boys they talked about. If it wasn't bad enough hearing about your crush's crushes, it was excruciatingly painful for her to confide that one of her crushes is your best friend. So for weeks Ron had heard little else than "Harry this…" or "Harry that…" from the two teenage girls. What made it even more unbearable was that since he hung out with them most of the time, they had given him a nickname: Dr. Pepper (after one of Hermione's favorite muggle drinks).

" Ugh I cant stop thinking about Number Two" squealed Hermione.

"Number two?" Ron said lifting his head up.

"Yeah Number two, Hermione's new crush." Stated Ginny with her matter-of-fact look that she obviously inherited from their mother.

_Mione has a new crush!_ Ron thought bringing his hopes up for a split second. _But, no, it cant be me. I mean I would have noticed something, but wait did Mione just blush?_

_I could kill Ginny!_ Thought Hermione as she sipped her glass of pumpkin juice. _Just go ahead and tell the world that I have a crush on Ron, why don't you. Ugh, I hope he never finds out, I don't want to lose him. He's such a good friend, I think that's what I fell for first. Yeah Harry is brave and daring but Ron is always there. Frustrating but there._

"Hey Hermione are you ready?" Ginny said snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Coming Ron?"

"Sure." Ron said getting up and following them to the doors.

No one really knows why he did it, not even Ron could come up with a viable reason. All that was known was that one moment he was walking towards the giant doors and the next he was running at them full force like a charging bull. And while he would have had quite a headache if he had actually hit the door, his humiliation was elevated when another student opened the door at the exact moment when he would have hit it. Ron went sliding across the floor head first as many students walking past stopped to laugh.

What reason could have possibly been worth the humiliation? Was it just a random act to show off or was it actually just stupidity? Or maybe, just maybe, some higher being knew that if he did that one random act he would hear what he had wanted to hear for so long:

"Now I know both of my crushes are idiots."


	2. Chapter Two

_**Okay so I've been told to add more and all I want to do is obey those who read and review so here's the next chapter!**_

It had been three days since that day. Three days since he tried to the Great Hall's doors with his head. Three days since he fell and everyone laughed at him. Three days since he heard Hermione say that she liked him.

_No wait, just because she said that she knew both of her crushes were stupid right after I humiliated myself, does not mean she likes me._ Ron thought, staring at the small square of ceiling above his four poster bed. From the bed next to him, he could hear Harry quietly snoring the night hours away, but for now Ron couldn't think of sleep. For three days he thought of little other than what Hermione had said and what on earth it could possibly have meant.

_But if she didn't mean it that way, why would she get so scared that I heard it. I had to completely convince her that I hadn't heard a thing for her to calm down and not glare my sister to death. What if… Maybe then… I have to do it. _

And with that Ron quietly turned over and planned the next day's events until his dreams overtook his anxiousness for the morrow's rise.

"Hey Mione!" Ron said as he walked into the common room where the group usually met before heading to the Great Hall. _Act cool, Ron, just act cool. Nothing is going to change if you don't let it change. Just act cool._

"Hey Ron." Hermoine said, lifting her nose from the spine of her book. _UGH, He gets cuter everyday. _

"So you're going to that thing today, huh?"

"If you are referring to the information meeting about taking care of the earth as muggles as well as witches, than yes I am going to that thing." Hermione said sitting down her book.

"So when do you think you're gonna be finished." Ron said not noticing their friends walking into the room.

"I'm going to miss our morning classes, but I'll be back by lunch or McGonagall's class at the latest."

"Oh cool." Ron said kicking the invisible pebble on the ground. _Lunch it is._

"Why?"

"Um, I thought we could talk about what you said the other day." Ron said with as much slyness as he could muster.

_What I said the other… oh crap! _Hermione thought, realizing what Ron meant.

"Hey guys, are y'all going to eat breakfast or what?" Harry said interrupting both of his friend's thoughts.

Hermione fell back behind the group as they exited the common room. Of course with her luck, the previous conversation was not only overheard by some of their classmates, but it piqued the interest of a specific one.

"Hermione Granger!"

_Ugh, not now! _Hermione thought. "Hey Lavender!"

"Mione!" Lavender whispered as she pulled Hermione into a hallway.

"Lavander, you're giving me a bruise!"

"Why didn't you tell me that you liked Ron." Lavender said, ignoring Hermione's comment but letting go of her arm.

"Lavender… how did you… you know never mind. I just started liking Ron, that's all."

"Well, I'm glad. I think ya'll are great together." Lavender said turning around, leaving a stunned Hermione in her wake.


	3. Chapter Three

__

Okay I know, I am horrible at updating but this will change. I really want to finish this fic.

_Where is she! Its lunch, she was supposed to back at lunch. _Ron thought as he stared at his full plate of food. He wanted to pace, his legs were aching to pace or leave or something. He had to do something, but if he left he might miss Hermione and if he paced he would gain too much attention. Not that his apparent lack of appetite wasn't gaining him some stares.

"Hey Ron, you feeling okay?" Harry said, gaining a distracted glance from Ron.

"Where is Hermione?" Ron blurted in a lo****

uder voice than he intended. He hadn't meant to ask that question, he hadn't meant to say it that loud, and he really hadn't meant for Lavender to hear it.

"Ron, did you just ask where Hermione is?" Lavender said, turning her full attention to Ron.

"Well yeah, I mean I just wanted to know where she is, I mean that meeting should have been over by now." Ron flustered, returning his gaze to the plate below him.

"Ron is curious about Hermione, wants her to be here, and isn't eating which maybe because he's nervous. Ron's nervous. He wants Hermione here. Ron's going to ask Hermione out!" Lavender screamed.

Ron just glared at her and then returned his gaze to the food below him.

The news spread fast, too fast, and soon the majority of Gryffindor who cared about either student, knew. Gossiping and giggles surrounded Ron and all he could do was stare at his plate. All Harry could do was laugh.

* * *

Soon lunch ended and Ron and Harry went to their next class. It was transfiguration but due to the meeting both fourth and fifth year Gryffindor classes were together. Which meant Ron was bombarded by yet another giggling girl.

"RON! YOU'RE GOING TO ASK HERMIONE OUT!" Ginny screeched as she reached the two older boys.

"If people keep yelling about it, then I wont have a chance." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Hey Hermione" Harry said as he saw her walk through the door.

"Hey guys, ugh that meeting was so long but informative at the same time. Mcgonagall wanted to stay and talk to the guest witch that had come so I think we are watching a hologram picture today." Hermione said trying to act calm although her nerves were as hyped up as Ron's.

"Hey Hermione, stay after class today. Ron has something he wants to tell you." Ginny said forgetting about her brother and the glare he was giving her. There was no way she was letting him chicken out of this. Nope, not one.

The four found seats in the back of the room, Ron sat in front of Hermione, with Harry beside him and Ginny beside Hermione. The hologram picture was more like the educational videos that muggles watched. Which meant they were long and boring. Soon a quiet chatter grew amongst the students, as enchanted notes were passed around the room. The substitute witch tried to keep as much commotion down as she could, but she never saw or cared about the couple in the back that passed a note in between themselves.

Ginny had even donated the paper.

Ron and Hermione talked quietly, about what he had heard. The conversation quickly turned as she wrote that she liked him. He said it back and the two pondered what the next step was.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Ron said, looking at her with hope in his eyes.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter four

**_Last chapter._**

Neither person knew what they had changed that day. Neither did they know how long it would last.

Their friends knew it wasn't just a school crush, so did their parents and teachers. They were meant for each other. So what if they met when they were in their fifth year.

Their first date was in the common room with all the Gryffindor as chaperons. Their first kiss was that night.

They were together for 18 months until he came along. But Ron never left her heart, and although they hurt each other, it was less than six months before they were back together.

Their relationship was never simple, they fought like before, but never did they stay angry at each other. It was a normal event for Harry to watch them scream at each other and then half an hour later be snogging in the Common room.

Their relationship was special because it was normal. They supported each other, they loved each other, and they pressed each other to become better people.

Her parents didn't always support it, but the couple tried not to let it bother them. Hermione would cry, and it pushed her away from her mother. She said that her mom would have to deal with it, because it wasn't fair to ask her to choose between her love and her family. His parents loved her, and his mom was known to bet that Hermione would be the mother of her grandchildren.

Years past and they left Hogwarts, hand in hand. Some believed they wouldn't make it. Others thought they were giving up a chance to live and date. But they saw neither options, they only saw the future. A future full of love and dreams.

Life was never simple, it was never fair. It isn't meant to be. But as long as they leaned on each other, they got through it just fine. They were together. Always and forever.

_**Now I said in the first chapter that I technically didn't write this. I said that I would explain it later and so now I am. Technically I think God wrote this, because it's a true story. That was how my best friend asked me out. We are now in college and about to celebrate our five year anniversary. For a couple that got together in the eighth grade, that is pretty impressive. I wrote this because its my favorite story. I hope you enjoyed it. Do we have a happy ending? I don't know because for us, we haven't reached the end yet. **_

_**Oh and in case you were wondering he did try to open the door with his head, and he still has no clue why.**_


End file.
